My Snake My Mate
by ChesireCatHeba
Summary: Prince yugi Lives in the Palaces his brother atemu is pharao and hold yugi most of time in his room, but what if a snake comes and claim him as his mate Puzzelshipping Yami naga xYugi
1. Chapter 1

Puzzleshipping

Yamixyugi

mprg

My Snake My Mate

Prologue:

Prince Yuugi, the younger brother of Pharaoh Atemu, had spiky hair in black tipped in amethyst. His hair was much like his older brother's, except for the blond bangs which framed his face. His older brother had blond bangs framing his own face as well as blond bangs shooting up his hair.

Yuugi didn't have any of those, but they shared something more in common; a rare eye colour. Yuugi's brother had a colour that of crimson which in anger would look like blood. His eyes were of violet, innocent and large, never lying. And Yuugi was innocent and had a lot of patience. Atemu didn't have that patience, but a big temper that was easily triggered and made him argue a lot with other people. Or make sure that they would be permanently soulless after a Shadow Game.

Yuugi was actually the only one who could calm his older brother, who was always possessive of Yuugi as well. People often called then Light and Darkness, because of how differently they were from the inside. Still, even though Atemu was possessive over Yuugi, recently he had been busy with his Priest, Seth, and this gave Yuugi more free time. The youngest sibling didn't care about what his brother was doing, he merely noticed Seth walking with a limp and a goofy grin on his face.

This would make Yuugi shake his head and he would then go to his favourite place in the garden. A place where his brother would let him wander around free. And so, on this day, Yuugi settled down in the soft grass and poked at a little flower that grew there and he giggled softly as it bounced back and forth. The youngest sibling remembered a time when their father was still alive and that was a time where both brothers would play, even though Atemu had always been watching him with possessive eyes. Although at that time, Yuugi had never seen it that way.

When Yuugi rose up to go to another flower, a hissing sound made him turn around swiftly, his eyes widened in fear as they fell upon the King Cobra in the grass. Tripping over his own feet, Yuugi fell down to the ground and whimpered as the snake got closer, flicking the forked tongue out to taste the air around him. Yuugi bit his lip, too scared to move as her got closer and rose his body from the floor to stare at him. He came closer again, his forked tongue flicking out once more, tasting Yuugi's cheek.

"Please... don't bite me", he pleaded and the snake narrowed his eyes at him, hissing loudly, which made Yugi flinch. He opened his mouth, bearing his large fangs and this made Yuugi tremble more. But he merely yawned, before sitting back slightly and watching Yuugi, his eyes gleaming with interest. Then he came forward and nuzzled the youngest sibling.

"Wha-... You... You strange being...", Yuugi whispered, before he gasped softly. He stared at the snake who seemed to chuckled slightly. His body was vibrating and he seemed to be smiling. Yugi tried to swallow, his throat dry.

"Go... Go away, please. I'm scared", he whispered, but he hissed at his words. Yuugi's eyes got bigger as the snake seemed to shake his head. Did he just... answer him?

While Yuugi sat on the ground like stone, gaping at the reptile, the snake slithered towards Yuugi and curled his large body around his neck. He made himself comfortable, his heavy weight resting on Yuugi's shoulders and against his neck. Yuugi didn't dare to move, but he had to get up... He had to...

Slowly he rose, turning his eyes towards the reptile. "I... I have to go inside... I guess you won't leave me alone, right?", he whispered. He merely stared at him, flicking his tongue out, but didn't reply in any other way. Yuugi heaved a soft sigh, before entering the palace again with the snake being his company.


	2. Chapter 2

**wow 7 reviews Oo**

**well thats wo reviews makes me happy^^**

**and yes s2Teennovelist its me SakuraKiss^^!**

**sooo it sadly dont own yugioh**

**Chapter 1: Possessive Red Eyes**

**Yugi just got back in his room and sat down on his bed when his brother came in, gracefully as ever and in a very good mood. "**_**I bet he was with Seth again, he seems really happy with him. I'm glad**_**", Yugi thought and he smiled slightly. **

**Atemu walked over towards the bed and his eyes narrowed as he saw the snake around his little Jewels neck. "Yugi, my little treasure, what do you have around your neck?", he asked gently, but Yugi could clearly hear the possessiveness in his voice. Yugi stroked the head of the snake and the reptile looked in the eyes of the Pharaoh and hissed loudly. **

"**Yugi... Why don't you come with me? Then we can cuddle together in my bedroom", Atemu said softly, but he was greatly annoyed by the snake hissing at him. Yugi shook his head.**

"**But it seems the snake like me and he... or she doesn't bite. I don't know what it is...", Yugi said softly, but Atemu scolded at the snake and with a bit of seduction in his voice he tried to convince Yugi again. **

"**Please, Yugi. It was a long time ago when we cuddled together", he said, but Yugi shuddered as he saw a strange glint in Atemu's eyes and as if the Cobra could read Yugi's mind he started to hiss loudly at Atemu. The older brother ignored the snake however and tried to take Yugi's hand in his own, but the reptile slapped the hand away with the end of it's tail. Then it slithered down Yugi's neck, falling in Yugi's lap, before it started to grow, slithering to the ground. **

**The reptile grew, making Yugi and Atemu gape at the snake as it had reached the same height as Atemu. The older sibling paled considerably and stumbled backwards. "I'll pick you up for diner", he said, before leaving the room quickly. The snake sniggered, it's body vibrating again as he knew he had scared the Pharaoh and he was very glad for that. He slithered back towards Yugi and then started to curl his body around the small body. **

**Yugi was still pale of fear, especially since he didn't know what the snake was doing, but the scales were soft against his skin. And then there was the fact that the snake had scared his brother away, but wouldn't hurt him so far... "You are a strange snake", Yugi exclaimed, but the snake only yawned and tightened his body a bit more around Yugi, nuzzling Yugi's belly with his snout. **

**The snake sniggered softly as he kept nuzzling Yugi. Of course nobody knew, but he was a naga, not a normal snake and he had had his eyes on Yugi ever since he had been born. He had merely been waiting for the right time and now that Yugi had reached the right age he wanted to claim the little prince. He wanted to claim the body as his rightful mate and make many heirs. He purred at this thought and flicked out his tongue, just imaging the little one squirming under him and moan out his name. **

**Yugi was still trapped in the grip of the snake and it didn't look like the snake would let him go any time soon, so Yugi started to squirm slightly to try and get free, but he only made the snake turn his head at him and flick his tongue out again. **

"**Please, let me go", Yugi whispered, staring in the crimson eyes of the snake. He kept staring, swearing he could see something strange in those eyes, lust and possessiveness. But to his surprise the snake got slightly smaller, but only so he could get around Yugi's body more comfortably and rub against the smaller body. **

Yugi gasped, pleading for the snake not to eat him, but the reptile had other ideas and as he flicked out his tongue he could taste Yugi even more.


	3. Chapter 3

**i know YamiToMangaka ^^!**

**and yes yugixyamiyaoilover the snake have something against it a lot how atemu acting**

**and withouth Lil' Dark help i would not even could do the story in becouse my grapics is bad...really really really bad _"**

**so thank you Lil' Dark for you help :D**

**i would be lost!**

**and beside THIS IS A WARNING!**

**This Chapter is a Lemon! If you dont Like it press the back button and go away! and scip this chapter!**

**and another thing it is not normal Lemon so if you even dont like that again press the back button and dont flame i warned you!**

**so again its a Lemon but NOT a Normal one so if you dont like scip this chapter!**

**and i dont own yugioh! sadly**

**Chapter 2: My Mate**

**Yugi was in panic as he tried to get free from the reptile, but he ended up with his hands bounds above his head and his body pinned down by the snake. He could feel how the snake nuzzled him again softly and he looked at the snake with tears in his eyes.**

"**Please, let me go", he whimpered softly, but the snake shook his head. **

"**I can't let you leave", it suddenly whispered back. Yugi paled and his eyes widened. "You can SPEAK?", Yugi cried out. The snake merely flicked his tongue out to Yugi's cheek and sniggered softly. **

"**Yesss, I can. Surprissseee", the snake chuckled and rubbed his lower body against Yugi's thighs and slowly he aroused Yugi. Yugi squirmed again, "Please stop", he pleaded, but the snake shook his head. **

"**I make you mine and mine alone", the snake hissed and smirked at Yugi, who paled slightly more and started to shake madly, which made the snake smirk more. "Don't be afraid, I would not eat you... harm you, maybe", he said, chuckling and he got his snout down to Yugi's thighs and gripped Yugi's tunic. He pressed the clothing away, getting his lower body near Yugi's ass and pressed himself closer to the only entrance. "You will loooove what I will do to youuu", he hissed and flicked his tongue at Yugi's member.**

**Yugi gasped loud and tried to bite down a moan, but the snake had no mercy and flicked his tongue more against the member and Yugi let out a guilty moan what made the snake be pleased with his doings. "Besides, I am not snake, but Yami", the snake said, before pressing his lower body closer to Yugi's only entrance and something hot slipped out and poked at the ring of muscles. **

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?", Yugi screamed, but Yami merely sniggered again and pressed more against Yugi. "I told you, I am making you mine", he purred and the hot thing entered Yugi quickly. **

**It was first painful and strange, but somehow it made Yugi also feel good and he fell limp, submissive to Yami's treatment. Yami hissed loudly, he had never imagined that the jewel would be this tight, but he enjoyed it and waited for Yugi to adjust.**

"**Ready?", he asked. Yugi gave a slight nod and this made Yami move his lower body quick and hard, not liking to be gentle. He wanted to give Yugi ultimate pleasure and he moved hard into Yugi's body. Yugi's eyes widened at the weird feeling that Yami was inside him, but it felt great. "**_**What a great sin**_**", he thought, but then again, he couldn't do anything against it. Yami had pinned him down and he couldn't do anything at all!**

**Yami enjoyed pushing into Yugi, "**_**Next time I will take him with my other form**_**", he thought and smirked. He would love taking Yugi with his other form and thus he quickened the pace. He flicked out his tongue, before engulfing Yugi's member in his mouth and he sucked at the same time he pushed into Yugi's body. **

**Yugi moaned louder and he couldn't hold it and he screamed his come. Yami drank his seed, while he lay panting on the bed. Yami thrust hard into Yugi, coming as well, hissing loud and spilling his white golden seed in Yugi. He looked down upon his little jewel, who's pants came out in loud gasps and a light blush covered Yugi's cheeks. **

**He smirked, but didn't want to pull away from the tight ass and he lay his head lazily on Yugi's chest who regained some air. "Why... Why did you do that?", he asked Yami, but Yami only smirked. **

"**Like I sssayed before. I am making you my mate", he answered, but Yugi shook his head and stroked Yami's head who nuzzled his hand softly. His big eyes were slowly closing and sleep claimed him. Yami watched him with his possessive crimson eyes and pulled away from Yugi's body. He curled himself up near Yugi's face and slept calmly too.**

**They didn't know that Atemu had seen everything and was livid that the Naga had claimed his brother. He was going to kill him and have his little brother for himself. **


	4. Chapter 4

**all question will be soon asnwered with the next chapter this too but more the next one, thrust me**

**some thing mabe a confusing but it belong to the story, you will see soon why**

**so i dont own yugioh...i i would they would be gay or yami would even touch that dammend door**

**Chapter 3: Yami, the King Cobra Snake**

**/\\**

**Angered and with jealousy coursing through his body, Atemu stomped away after the damned snake had taken his brother. He was also angry at himself, but he just couldn't forget that the reptile had taken his little brother. "This is not a normal snake... damn that thing... I hope Anubis will get him and **_**slit**_** it open!", Atemu cursed, before he yelled at a slave to work harder. Then he rolled his eyes at himself... maybe he could release some anger through sex with the useless High Priest. **

**That only made him shake his head. No, he wanted sex with his little brother. He wanted Yugi screaming under him and squirming while yelling his name. He gave a sigh, but he knew he was aroused. Especially after watching the snake with Yugi... **

**Damn it! He wanted Yugi! He wanted Yugi to carry his heir and make him scream! Atemu glared back at the direction towards Yugi's bedroom chambers and he swore that he would have the boy, fair or not.**

**/\\**

Yugi was sleeping peacefully on his bed, not waking up at the sounds around him. Yami however was wide awake and he hissed loud as a slave came in and started to clean up the Prince's bedroom. He even hissed louder at the slave who cleaned up the bed, but the slave ignored him to his very best. Yami smirked however when he was ignored and grew bigger suddenly.

"Don't get near my nest, human!", he hissed loud and he opened his mouth wide, his fangs bare for everyone to see. The slave tried to scream, but his voice died as Yami swallowed him whole. Yami flicked out his tongue, before settling back, his skin stretched as the body of the human sunk done.

"He was too small, but will do for now...", he said, chuckling darkly. He wouldn't allow anyone near his nest or mate. He would kill them and eat them, if he was hungry.

/\\

Yugi stirred three hours later and rubbed his eyes in a cute manner, before he looked around and blinked slowly. "_Maybe it was all a dream_", he thought, hoping it was true, but then he heard a familiar hissing and a dark voice.

"Did you sleep well, my mate?", Yami purred and in his small form he slithered towards Yugi. Yugi blinked and poked his finger at Yami's snout, who hissed softly, moving his nose. "Don't do that, that tickles", he said.

Yugi's eyes widened slightly, before he remembered what the snake had done to him. Yami sniggered at the reaction and Yugi merely paled some more

"Why did you do that? I am not your mate!", Yugi exclaimed, his voice risen with panic at Yami, but the reptile remained calm and slithered next to Yugi. "I choose you from birth and I didn't want to change", Yami said possessively.

Yugi just tried to get away some more, but he then hit the wall of his room. "But... But you had no right to do this!", he said loudly, but Yami shook his head gracefully.

"I had every right, my little mate", he said in a calm voice and he slithered towards Yugi to curl his body around Yugi's. Then he pinned the small Prince to the wall.

"I am a Naga and when one chooses his mate they would never leave him or her alone ever again", Yami continued. Yugi was still pale, stuttering softly. "A... Naga... But you, you!", he exclaimed. Yami smirked.

"What you believe is that we are evil children from an evil Goddess! We are not!", Yami hissed loud and he looked angrily at Yugi, before softening his gaze. "No, we are our own kind and believe in Ra", he said and Yugi looked carefully in those ruby red eyes before blushing slightly.

Yami then nuzzled Yugi's cheek softly, "I will take good care of you, make many heirs with your", he said smirking and Yugi's blush deepened.

"No! I mean, I can, but...", Yami merely chuckled and kissed Yugi with his snout.

"I can and I will, Yugi. I am the last Naga and I waited a long time for you to be born", Yami said and he purred loud. Yugi blushed again. "Why me?", he whispered softly. Yami chuckled once more.

"Because you are special, Ankhu", he purred and nuzzled Yugi's cheeks again softly. Yugi merely blushed more, if that was even possible. "But... but it is a sin to sleep wi-", he started, but Yami quieted him down with a kiss again. "It's not, my silly mate. You will understand soon", he said, still purring.

Yugi started to shake his head some more, but then his door opened and his brother came in. Atemu walked over to Yugi and opened his mouth to speak: "Yugi... I would like it if you wanted to eat in my room with me, alone", he said, glaring at the reptile when he had said "alone". Yami hissed in anger and was about to bite Atemu for his rudeness, but Yugi got inbetween them.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Atemu... I think Seth would enjoy it", he said softly.

Atemu's face fell immediately and he growled, "I don't care about that damned Priests", he growled and he got really pisses at the reptile. "I only care about you, Yugi... my little treasure", he said gently and looked with soft maroon eyes at him. Yugi sighed softly though.

"I can't... Maybe next time", he said. Atemu's jaw dropped... Did his brother care for that damned snake? More than for him? Atemu growled loud.

"Fine! But you will have breakfast with me tomorrow... ALONE!", he yelled and with that he stomped out of the room.

Yami chuckled softly after the Pharaoh had left. "He is jealous". Yugi blinked confused.

"Why? He has Seth", Yugi said. Yami chuckled some more. "He is deeply in love with you but he knows he can't have you. You are mine now and mine alone and I don't share", Yami said huskily.

Yugi shook his head and then ran over to his bed, hiding under his blanket. He wanted to hide, but he knew he couldn't hide for Yami. Yami merely gazed at Yugi and smirked. He only had to wait for the right time to claim Yugi again...


	5. Chapter 5

i try to update soon as i can mabe take one day or two or more but i will hang on that story till end i promised

i dont own yugioh

Chapter 4: Out of the Palace

Yami chuckled to himself; he could not stand being in the palace with all the humans who came near his mate and that damn pharaoh who tried to snatch his mate away and being rude to him, and his mate was not helping by acting like a scared child.

Yugi was still under his blanket, thinking how he got in this damn situation. First the snake comes and then his brother starts acting like a jealous jerk, what in hell did he do wrong, except letting Yami steal his virginity.

Yugi poked his head out, only to stare in two red ruby eyes. "Listen Yami… I really don't know why you chose me but… I will accept it…" he said in a low voice. "But please be gentler and… can we take it slow?"

Yami blinked and smiled. "Of course we can take it slow my mate," he hissed gently as he got himself around Yugi's body slowly, but in a hugging way.

For the first time Yugi touched the scales from the snake's body. "You feel soft...and some how slimy..." Yugi said to Yami.

Yami chuckled and flicked his tongue softly against Yugi's face, which made Yugi giggle. "Stop it! That tickles!" he giggled. "You know, it's just strange that my brother is how he is… he can't be in love with me… I mean, I am his brother."

Yami chuckled. "Well, he has been in love with you since you were little, but you never realized it. Besides, he locked you up like a bird in a golden cage and wouldn't let anyone see you not all know about you." he said quickly.

Yugi sighed and cuddled Yami's big snake face and Yami cuddled back. "How come you know I was your mate anyway?"

Yami blinked and smiled. "Because you are my ankhu, my light in the darkness. You want to really know?"

Yugi nodded his head and Yami started to tell. "See my kind was killed, mostly by the people from the palace and by your father. I was basilisk… I was on my way there to the palace, but your mother gave birth on that day to you. I just killed ten soldiers and eaten two slaves… then I caught your scent… and somehow I was calm and was at peace like a hundred years age… It was like a hit on my head. Smelling your scent, I made make my way to the chamber where your mom was and there I saw you…" he sighed dreamily and nuzzled Yugi's face. "You were so pure, so beautiful and all mine, and somehow I felt a connection to you… like you were made for me." He licked Yugi's cheek at this point.

"And then I saw the breeder tattoo on your left hip, a circle with Ra´s eye in the middle, that showed you are a male who can get pregnant and that is rare and very useful but…" he looked directly into Yugi's eyes. "There was another tattoo, a king cobra with red eyes on your right arm…" Yugi quickly looked at his arm at the mention of the king cobra and there the tattoo was. Nobody knew why it was there and what that meant, but Yami smiled at this. "This, my mate, is the sign that you belong to me, to a naga who is to be his mate." He suddenly hissed loudly, "You were suppose to be mine! Ra already marked you for me!" He sniggered at Yugi's wide eyes and shocked face.

"So you're telling me I was promised from Ra to be yours?" Yami nodded his head. "Oh dear Ra…" Yugi said as he held his head. "S-S-S-S… Oh man… I mean…"

Yami chuckled and started to change into his true naga form. Slowly he became bigger in size and two arms appeared out from each side of his body. His snakelike form became a more human form, but the bottom below his waist remained snakelike. His hair was like Atemu's spiky hair with the extra lighting bolt that went up three of the spikes was in his hair with tips that were colored ruby red like the gemstone. His chest was muscular, but not so much like Atemu's, but still they were muscles. Also he was pale, but a bit darker then Yugi and Yugi… yeah let's just say he has a major blush on his face. /He is handsome!/ Yugi thought. Yami smirked at Yugi's face color and nuzzled his nose with his "Like what you see, my love?" Yami asked.

Yugi got even redder than ever. "Y-Y-Yes…" he stuttered out and Yami smirked even wider and flicked his tongue out. "Very good because you're all mine, just like I am yours, but you're mine and mine alone. Sound good?" he hissed with big smirk.

Yugi giggled slightly, but more with a nervous feeling and Yami chuckled and got up and looked at Yugi. "Yugi, I will not lie that I want to get out of here with you." Yugi tilted his head. "Why?" he asked.

Yami sighed, "Because if your brother finds out what I am, he will kill me and that we don't want, right?" he asked and Yugi shook his head.

Carefully, he scooped Yugi up. "Then let's go, I will show you our nest of love," he purred and kissed Yugi's cheek carefully, which made Yugi blushed. "Okay…" Yugi squeaked quietly.

Yami smiled and slithered from the balcony and carefully down from the balcony. With the use of his tail, he could manage to get both him and Yugi safely onto the ground to the garden.

Two guards just saw that and ran to them with the two of them holding up their spears bravely. "Hold it monster! Let go of Prince Yugi o-o-or we will kill you!"

Yami chuckled darkly and slithered over to them, his eyes glowing bright red. "Well, you're in my way so you better get away or you will be food and dead" he said in a deadly voice.

The two guards paled but did not move away. Yugi hid his face in Yami's chest and clung to him. Yami hissed loudly as his head became snakelike and the mouth was wide open so they could see his sharp fangs. "Then be my food!" he said before he grabbed the one guard and swallowed him down, which caused the other guard to let go of his spear and his weapon fell to the ground. Before he could run away, Yami bit him and threw him into the wall. After that, the snakehead disappeared and his human head was back, but what made his human head different was that he had pointy ears. He flicked his tongue and slithered with Yugi in his arms quickly to the wall. With his magical powers he had as naga, he used an old spell to make him climb up the wall to get out from the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

yeah atemu get more then pissed i think*hides*

i do not own yugioh...sadly enough T_T

Chapter 5 : Rage of Atemu

/\\

Atemu was pissed beyond pissed, his mind had settled in pure rage. "HE DID WHAT? HOW COULD A DAMN NAGA ESCAPE WITH MY BROTHER?", he roared and glared down upon his council, his guards and his Priests. One brave Priest, Seth, bowed down before Atemu.

"Atemu… I mean, Pharaoh. Please, don't be angry. Maybe your brother wants to go with the naga?", he said, but he was cut off by Atemu. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? HE SHOULD BE MINE DAMNED PRIEST!" Seth back off, he had never seen Atemu so angry before, but he was too late to notice that the Pharaoh had walked over to him. He was punched in the face by Atemu.

"It is in your interest to shut your mouth!", Atemu hissed and glared at Seth, but the Priest looked hurt and stammered softly, "Why… you said… you loved me". Atemu merely narrowed his eyes again.

"I never did. I only used you for my own fun", Atemu hissed, but before he could say more, Seth spoke up: "So you only used me for sex? You… You!", Seth yelled, but he couldn't say more. Atemu was still his Pharaoh.

Atemu chuckled coldly. "I only waited until my brother would reach the right age so I could make a heir with him. However, I have to hunt him down now and kill that snake!", he growled, before he turned around and glared at Seth, hitting him again.

"You were only a toy for me before I could court my brother! Then this snake appears and took him and fucked him!", Atemu yelled. Seth smirked. "So you are only angry because you couldn't get what you wanted", he chuckled lightly, but it only served to make Atemu far more angrier than he already was.

"What is so funny?", he yelled, but it made Seth chuckle louder.

"It is funny, because for the first time in your life you can't have what you want!", Seth laughed, but before he could continue, Atemu stormed out of the throne room yelling: "I want my guards and my most trusted Priests to come with me!".

/\\

Atemu held the reigns of his horse as he gazed at the horizon before him. He was still angry, flames burning in his eyes. "I will get you back Yugi. Even when it's the last thing that I do", Atemu said, before he got onto his horse and kicked its sides to make it jump forward in a gallop.

"Let's take this damned snake down!", he yelled as soldiers and his two most trusted Priests, Mahado and Isis, followed him.

/\\ With Yami and Yugi /\\

Yami slithered further down the road, out of the city and further into the desert. The only place where no roads would be. "Yami… Did you have to kill?", Yugi asked softly and Yami looked at his captured mate with guilty eyes. "I am sorry Yugi, I didn't want anyone in our way. And I have no mercy with those who are", he said, his eyes hardening then, before he gazed forwards again.

Yugi was shaking slightly now and it made Yami stop. "But that's not fair! They were only doing their jobs. They didn't do anything against you", he cried out and Yami sighed softly, saddened.

"I am sorry Yugi", he said and it made Yugi sigh too. "Just… Don't do it again. You scared me".

Yami's eyes widened at those words. "Oh, Yugi… Why didn't you say anything earlier!", Yami asked and he hugged Yugi more against his chest. Yugi snuggled closer to him, "Because I was scared… I was scared that you would be mad at me and when I saw you swallow those men in one go… I was scared that you…"

Yugi stopped talking and only shook more. Yami sighed: "You were afraid that I would eat you. I would never eat you, Yugi! You are my mate and we never eat mates". Yami held Yugi closer and cursed himself that he scared his mate like that.

"I'm really sorry, Yugi, my love. I won't do it again", he said. This made Yugi nod slowly, but he was still shaking a bit. "Still… If you do it again… I will go away".

Yami nodded his head and cuddles his little mate a little bit more. "I promise I won't do it again, cross my heart. And if I will do it again, Ra will punish me". Yugi nodded again at those words and he cuddled Yami back.

Then Yami moved again, slithering further away from Yugi's home.

/\\ Atemu /\\

"They were here, my Pharaoh. Perhaps, only four hours ago", one soldier said as he stared at the patterns on the floor. He bowed before Atemu, before getting back onto his horse.

"We must hurry and catch them", Atemu growled as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Lead the way! I want that snake dead for touching Yugi!", Atemu hissed, before he followed the soldier, just like everyone else.

/\\ Yami and Yugi /\\

When they reached a wall, Yami started to search for something, muttering to himself: "Where is it? Come on, where is it?" He searched the wall with his eyes, before they fell upon a tiny symbol in the shape of a snake and he pushed the shape on its small eye. The wall lifted from the ground and it led the way into a cavern.

Yami quickly slithered inside and the wall closed behind them quickly. It didn't even look like a door any longer and Yugi was amazed. "Wow… No wonder nobody could find you", he said, which made Yami chuckle. "Yeah, our failure with your father was that we left the door open. He killed everyone, but me", Yami said, before saddening greatly. Yugi felt a pang of guilt and he hugged Yami gently.

"I'm sorry, Yami", he said, but it only made Yami smile bitterly. "It's fine, I have you now and we will make many heirs", he said and smirked as his eyes glowed with lust. Yugi gulped and blushed as he tried to look away from Yami's face.

"Yami…", he stammered softly, but it only made Yami chuckle and he slithered further into the cavern.

/\\ Atemu /\\

Atemu and his companions stood before the wall were Yami and Yugi had disappeared behind. Atemu was angry beyond anything in the world and the soldiers feared him greatly. "They can't just disappear from sight", he growled, but he couldn't see a way in.

He also couldn't believe the snake had just vanished. "I will find you. You will see", he promised to everyone who stood at his side. Then he turned his glared towards his soldiers. "Search the wall everywhere. There must be something, like a switch!", he ordered and the soldiers moved towards the wall quickly, their minds shaking in fear.


	7. Chapter 7

**i am sorry i thaked so long*bows***

**and thanks for my beta Lil' Dark , withouth her i would be lost, thanks you*cuddles dead***

**hopefully you like this chapter!**

**WARNING! in this chapter is a LEMON!**

**BoyxBoy yaoi!**

**if you dont like it turn arround and go away no falmes juts go**

**Chapter 6: The Real Mating**

/\\

Yami quickly slithered through the tunnel, which was by now pitch black and Yugi couldn't see anything around himself. He merely felt Yami's warm chest against himself and he was scared, trembling slightly.

"Y-Yami… How long until there will be light?", he asked softly. Yami looked down upon his poor mate and stroked Yugi's belly softly.

"Soon, my mate. Then we are at my home, the secret city of the Nile", he whispered in a comforting way. Yugi's trembling ceased slightly, especially when soft patches of light suddenly started to shine towards him through the ceiling. It looked like golden rain and he tried to touch it gently.

"It looks pretty, like rain", Yugi said and Yami smiled down upon him, before nuzzling Yugi gently. "It is, isn't it?", he asked softly and chuckled, before he slithered further through the tunnel. The further he came, the more light filtered through from the ceiling and Yugi was amazed by how beautiful it was. He giggled softly when they went through one of the larger beams of light.

Then his gaze strayed towards what appeared in front of him. There were big bulges of stone and sand appearing before him and he looked at them, also amazed. Further ahead there was a larger one, with two more bulges (much like towers), up ahead. "Welcome to my kingdom, Yugi. The secret city of the Nile", Yami said and he purred. Yugi's mouth was open in shock and Yami put him down to the ground so he could take a better look.

Yugi touched one of the houses to make sure they were made out of stone, before he turned to Yami. "Did your people make this?", he asked softly. Yami nodded

"Yes, they did. This city already exists here for over twenty thousand years", he said proudly and he slithered towards Yugi. "Now come", he said. Yugi followed Yami slowly, looking around himself. Things were covered in dust, even the vases he could see.

"It's saddening to think you are the last", Yugi whispered softly, but Yami smirked.

"Not for long", he purred, his eyes containing a strange sparkle and lust was written all over his face. Yugi looked in those eyes and shuddered slightly. "Y-Yami… Are you okay?", he asked softly. Yami merely chuckled deeply. "O, I am very fine, honest", Yami said and with his hand he softly touched Yugi's cheek. "I am almost complete now", he said, before scooping Yugi up in his arms. Yugi eeped loud and clung to Yami, who quickly slithered towards the big "house". It was dark in here again, which made Yugi whimper softly.

Yami then stopped and he put Yugi down on something soft, but the boy couldn't see what it was. "Don't be afraid of the dark, my love. It is your friend", Yami said, before licking Yugi's ear shell. "I have to turn you in a naga, my love. Then we can be together for a very long time", he said softly, nibbling on Yugi's ear now.

Yugi shuddered and blushed. "But… But will it hurt?", he asked. Yami sighed softly. "Yes, it will hurt, but it will be over very quickly. I have seen it happen and then we can become one. You and me", he said. Yugi sighed as he was thinking, while Yami kept nibbling on his ear. "_Being with Yami would be great, but… I'm scared_", Yugi thought, before he searched for Yami and once he found the naga, he pressed up against him.

Yami moaned at the innocent action, but he held Yugi close too. "Please, Yami. I want to be with you", Yugi whispered, before he pressed himself closer to Yami's strong chest. Yami stroked Yugi's back, before he slowly got Yugi's shirt off.

"What are you doing?", Yugi immediately asked, but Yami merely chuckled and pulled the shirt off anyway. "It would only get in the way. Everything would get in the way", he said, purring loud. He liked undressing his pretty. Yugi blushed a deep scarlet, but he let Yami undress him. He heard the fine satin rip where Yami tried to get it off more quickly, before soft lips touched his skin. Yami began to kiss Yugi softly on one of his hips, licking it with his snake tongue. "Yami", Yugi whispered, shuddering and he turned even more red in the face.

Yami merely concentrated onto that spot, before one of his claws turned sharper and longer, before he pressed the claw through Yugi's skin. "I'm sorry", he whispered softly, before Yugi's eyes went wide and a scream tore from Yugi's throat. Yami held him tightly when Yugi began trashing, trying to get away from the burning feeling that came from Yami's claw.

"Make it stop!", Yugi screamed, but Yami merely held him longer, before he pulled his claw back from Yugi's hip. "It will soon be over", he whispered, but Yugi cried loud, as the burning feeling spread through him. He screamed again when his legs were pressed together, the bones shattering , before they grew together. Scales pressed through his skin and Yugi cried out in pain again. The scales lay over his skin to form a protecting shield and his finger nails grew harder, longer and sharper.

His teeth fell out of his mouth, before they were replaced by sharped ones. His new claws found their ways towards Yami's back, scratching him terribly, but Yami let him. Then the screaming slowly died down and Yugi sniffed softly. Yami looked down at his new mate, who was now a naga like him, before cuddling Yugi tightly. He curled his own tail around Yugi's gently to comfort him.

"All will be okay", he whispered, nuzzling Yugi softly. Slowly Yami kissed Yugi's face, planting butterfly kisses on Yugi's cheeks, his hands softly stroking the scales, making Yugi whine as he felt the weird feeling. "Yami?", he asked softly, but Yami purred and hisses in a dominate manner at his mate. Yugi blinked and let Yami do what he wanted and the older naga did, he kissed Yugi's pointed ears. He licked the shell with his snake tongue, kisses Yugi's cheek again, and then the red lips which made Yugi whine again.

"Yami, please, no", he tried, but Yami pressed his lips to Yugi's and therefore cut him off. He broke the kiss to speak himself: "I will make you my mate, Yugi".

"But…", Yugi whispered. "No. I only claimed you in a simple manner. Now, we must share scent, we must bind our souls… our heart", Yami whispered, planting a kiss on Yugi's lips again. "Do you understand?", he asked. Yugi nodded.

"I understand", he said and Yami kissed Yugi again, before following Yugi's jawline and he nipped at the skin there. He marked the boy, while he stroked one hand over Yugi's side, tickling him slightly. Yugi blushed more, turning very read when Yami decided to suck on the skin of his neck.

"Yami…", Yugi tried, but Yami growled in dominance at Yugi as he continued to suck. He made Yugi moan, while Yami stroked his hand up again to Yugi's nipple. He circled the nub first, before pinching it softly, making Yugi gasp and moan louder.

"Yami!", he cried out, making Yami chuckle. He kissed Yugi's chest and licked his forked tongue over Yugi's other nipple. He growled some more at Yugi, which made Yugi whine as he tried to squirm away.

Yami's tail circled more around Yugi's and he softly stroked the scales, mixing their scent together, making Yugi his and his alone. He bit down on Yugi's nipple, sucking on the pink flesh, making Yugi cry out his name again. Yami growled, pleasured greatly, and his member slid out from its protective area. Yugi gasped as the hot flesh rubbed at him, while Yami searched for Yugi's entrance.

"Too big…", Yugi muttered, but Yami hissed at him, moving his hips more frantically to search for the warm confinements within Yugi's newly created tail. Yugi moaned, before instinct kicked in. He hissed loud at Yami, but when Yami hissed back at him, louder and far more intimidating than him, his instinct was short-lived.

Yami bared his fangs at Yugi, before he pushed into Yugi's entrance. Yugi hissed at the entrance, baring his shorter fangs at him, but Yami pushed himself further into Yugi, before starting to kiss Yugi's neck. Yugi whined loud and pressed his eyes closed. This felt much bigger than in the palace and his new… new body… Yugi whined again, before Yami started to move. He moved his hips, bringing his head down to let their foreheads touch. "Yugi… My wonderful mate", he whispered, his hips pressing more against Yugi's. His still had his fangs bared slightly, his red eyes glowing while he gazed into violet eyes who were nearly black adorned with pleasure.

"Yami, please… Don't stop…", Yugi whined and he moaned loud, which made Yami raise himself slightly more to move faster and harder into Yugi. He stroked the place where Yugi's own member was, trying to get it out to stroke it too. He pushed himself deeper into Yugi, moaning loud, before Yugi gasped as Yami pressed a very sensitive spot. Yugi's member slipped out and Yami grabbed it, stroking it harshly in time with his hard and fast thrusts.

Yugi cried out in pleasure, his senses overwhelmed and Yami moaned as he pushed in deeper, trying to go faster as Yugi pleaded. Then Yugi screamed loud and Yami smirked, stroking Yugi's member harder as he provoked Yugi to scream more for him as he hit Yugi's prostate time after time again now that he had finally found it.

Yugi screamed loud as Yami stroked him hard and his seed shot out from deep within him. His insides squeezed tightly around Yami's member as his orgasm hit him hard. Yami moaned loud, thrusting in hard, before he bit Yugi's neck to mark him even more. He groaned, moaning loud as he came hard in Yugi. He shuddered as Yugi was still panting hard.

Then, Yami kissed Yugi softly on the lips. Lovingly and Yugi kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck gently. Afterwards, Yami nuzzled Yugi gently and chuckled. "I hope we can make many babies", he whispered in Yugi's ear, which made Yugi shudder. Yami moaned, the shuddering had vibrated Yugi's body and it felt so good to his still imbedded organ.

"Again?", Yugi asked. Yami smirked. "As long as is necessary", he purred, before raising himself some more, pushing his hips against Yugi, who cried out softly as Yami hit his prostate dead on. "Many eggs, here we come".

~Some hours later~

Yugi lay cuddled up to Yami, sleeping peacefully. He had been truly tired and sore when Yami let him finally fall asleep, but now… Now Yami was watching over him, even though he couldn't see the devilish glint in Yami's eyes. There was some pleasure to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

yes next chapter thank you Lil' Dark for beta and rewriting it^^

and no i dont own yugioh!

belive me they would be gay..and much more

Chapter 7: Pain and Love

/\\

Atemu came down from his horse and looked at the wall before him. He stood on the spot where the Naga had disappeared and he just didn't understand why he couldn't find him. He glared at the wall, before he blinked, gazing at something that had caught his eye. He stepped forward and with his hand he gently ran over the tiny snake-like shape in the rock. He pressed it gently and gasped loud when the snake-like shape shook under his hand.

He stepped back, staring at the wall before him, which opened to show him the entrance of a cave. The soldiers ran away, screaming in fear while the horses whinnied loud, but Mahado and Isis stayed. Isis slightly hid behind Mahado, gazing at her Pharaoh.

"Let's go. This must be it. I need to find my brother!", he growled and entered the cavern. Mahado and Isis followed him.

~Yami and Yugi~

Smirking, Yami lay next to Yugi, purring softly as he held his mate close. When the ground started to shake, he sat up abruptly and growled. "The Damned Pharaoh found the entrance…", he muttered and slowly got up, trying not to wake Yugi, who appeared to be quite a deep sleeper.

He stared at Yugi for a moment and grimaced. He wouldn't let Atemu come close to his treasured mate. He carefully ran a hand through Yugi's hair and growled, before slithering away. He wouldn't let that damned Pharaoh come close at all!

Yugi slowly opened his eyes as he heard the growling. When he saw Yami leave, he frowned slightly and followed secretly.

~Atemu~

Mahado had made a light orb with his magic so they could see through the darkness of the cavern. Slowly they were heading towards the secret Naga City. "My Pharaoh… Wouldn't it be wiser to come back later with an army?", he asked softly. Atemu growled at him.

"No. I don't need a bunch of scared rabbits…", he muttered. Isis carefully shook her head, knowing his fate. Her vision had showed her and she had tried to warn him, but the stubborn Pharaoh wouldn't listen. His mind was only set upon retrieving his brother.

They went further into the cavern and soon saw the big sand houses within the Naga City. Mahado was amazed that such creatures could make a whole city, but before he could utter a sound, Atemu growled at the small building. "Disgusting". Both his companions were quiet and Atemu smirked, his eyes turning darker than usual.

Yami was hiding, flicking out his tongue to taste the air around him. He sneered, angered that the Pharaoh had entered his home. Angered that Atemu was here to search for his beloved mate, to steal him away. He watched them moving passed the houses and he listened carefully.

"Listen to me, snake! I want Yugi and when I have him I will burn your city! I will burn it and you will hang in my trophy room", Atemu hissed and he swiftly turned around when he heard movements in the sand. Mahado and Isis screamed as they were thrown back by Yami's tail, before Yami hissed at Atemu and grabbed the tanned man's throat. His tongue licked Atemu's cheek, staring into dark eyes. He slowly curled his tail around Atemu. "Why are you here?", he hissed. Atemu gasped for air, his own hands closing around Yami's arm as the tail circled around his feet, legs and abdomen, crawling higher.

"My… brother", Atemu managed to say and Yami narrowed his eyes. He tightened his grip, hearing Atemu gasp and he smirked, before emitting a growl.

"Listen human!", he hissed, "I left that damned palace of yours with my rightful mate! I saved him from you cage and he is now within MY kingdom!"

Atemu was still gasping for air, the tail curled tighter around his body. He tried to breath, but found he couldn't. "I would have loved it to kill you in your own palace, but I couldn't. Now that you are here though, I will find pleasure in shedding your blood!", Yami hissed, his eyes turning a dark crimson colour and a murderous glint passed his eyes.

The young Pharaoh stared at the snake, breath escaping him, before Yami loosened the grip on his throat. "I will poison you and kill you slowly! Like my people were killed by your father!", Yami hissed, baring his long fangs.

"No Yami!", Yugi called out, his pale arms encircling around Yami's waist. He whimpered softly and held onto the older Naga tightly. Yami looked down upon him when Yugi nuzzled his belly. "Please Yami, don't do that. Please…", Yugi whispered. Yami stared at Yugi, before gazing at Atemu.

"No… Yugi…", Atemu whimpered, looking at his own little brother who was now turned into a Naga. Yami smirked. "When I take what is mine I make sure everyone can see it is mine!" He let go of Atemu's neck, lowering his tail to the ground, but he kept a firm hold on Atemu. Atemu stared at the ground, tears leaking down his cheeks as he whispered Yugi's name softly.

Yami bend forward to Yugi, shielding away their conversation as he stroked Yugi's hair. "I will not kill him, as you pleaded me, but he needs to be punished. I can lock him away and make his soul sleep for a long time", Yami said. Yugi looked up at the crimson-eyed Naga, his eyes pleading Yami to show mercy. Yami growled however.

"He cannot go unpunished! I will make a puzzle for him, one only his true love can fix", Yami said. "But he's my brother!", Yugi cried out. Yami growled louder: "I can always kill him if you want!" Yugi whimpered softly.

"Kill me if you must. Life is worthless now anyway now that you have turned my brother", Atemu muttered to the ground. Yami turned to him and smirked. He smashed Atemu against the wall.

"No!", Yugi pleaded. Yami growled at the younger boy. "I will curse him as I deem fit! Besides, we Naga's live very long, Yugi. You will see him again when the puzzle is finished", Yami hissed, before his tail snaked tighter around Atemu and he hissed softly, his tongue flicking out. Soft words came from Yami's mouth in an unknown language.

"Why Yugi? How can you let him do this? I guess I do mean nothing to you!", Atemu cried out, before Yami started glowing. Atemu did too, his eyes wide and scream came from his mouth. Yugi stared at the curse taking place. From the sands came a small upside-down pyramid and it shimmered in the glowing light. Atemu screamed again as the pyramid shone brightly and flew up to touch Atemu's forehead.

There was one bright light, before the spell ended immediately. The puzzle fell down, shattering in beautiful golden pieces. Yami dropped the lifeless body of Atemu, before gazing at the puzzle pieces strewn over the sand-floor.

"He is now in there", Yugi muttered softly, but Yami didn't reply. He merely flicked his hand twice and the first time a golden box appeared from the sand. The second time he flicked his hand, the puzzle pieces flew into the box and the lid closed itself. Yugi softly stroked Atemu's hair, while Yami picked up the golden box.

Isis and Mahado walked forward and he stared at them. They had been silent through the whole ordeal and he knew why. "Take care of the puzzle. Your Pharaoh's soul is captured inside it, cursed for the evilness that lurked in his heart", Yami said. Isis took the box from the Naga's hands, while Mahado picked the dead body up from the floor. They would have to make up a story as to why their king was dead.

"When humans enter my territory once again, I will kill them for sure", he said, before he gathered Yugi up and slithered away from them. Yugi let tears slip down his cheeks as he saw Mahado and Isis walk away from the Secret City.

"I'm sorry it must end this way, Yugi", Yami whispered. Yugi looked at Yami. "He asked me why I did this… Why I changed…", Yugi whispered. Yami snorted, but Yugi shook his head.

"He really did love me, Yami. Just like you do. A broken heart can be very painful", Yugi whispered. "But I'm glad you didn't kill him", he said and he hugged Yami slightly. Yami hugged Yugi back, before they slithered back into their room.


	9. Chapter 9

well yes i take my time this time but i habe no ienrnet bevor i am really sorry T_T

any way i thank Lil' Dark for beta and rewrite it so you can all read it^^

i dont own yugioh sadly T_T

Chapter 8: Wonderworld, Naga City

Mahado and Isis brought the dead body of Atemu home. They never told anyone about what happened, where the murder had happened or why the golden box must never be opened. They buried the soulless body of the once Pharaoh, mourned over the loss they felt, before the council assigned a new king.

A new Pharaoh, the former one's cousin, ascended the throne. He was, to his surprise, the next in line and so he ruled Egypt with his Japanese Prince, Seto.

The puzzle remained with the buried corpse of the deceased Atemu, where it was safe.

/\\

As they lived under the ground, far away from human eyes and ears, Yami, nor Yugi, had an idea of what was happening above the ground. Yami showed Yugi his favourite places in the Naga City, trying to make sure that Yugi was happy. That he would forget about the former brother and that he would stop being sad.

Yami was happy that Yugi was safe now, although he sometimes did catch a glimpse of sadness, which he tried to forget as soon as he could. He showed Yugi his world, which Yugi thought was a big Wonderworld.

Yami was already wide awake, the sun glimpsing through the holes in the roof of their cavern, and he watched Yugi sleep. He smiled at his beautiful treasure while stroking the tri-coloured hair gently. He scraped his nails in a soothing manner over Yugi's scalp, before Yugi suddenly woke up and slammed Yami's hand away from himself.

The younger Naga slithered off the bed quickly, rushing towards a corner of their room, before he threw up. Yami blinked, before slithering towards Yugi. He smirked as he tried to sooth Yugi, hoping that there would be many eggs to be born soon. The young Naga dry-heaved slightly, before grimacing and flicking the tip of his tail towards Yami.

"This is your fault", he muttered, but Yami only chuckled. "Yes, it is, but I can't blame myself. Nor should you", he said smugly, before he kissed Yugi's cheek softly. Yugi sighed loud, before stroking his belly. "I hope it will be over soon though. I don't like being sick in the morning", Yugi said, whining softly as his stomach turned again.

"But it shows you are pregnant, my love, carrying many babies", Yami purred, hugging Yugi gently. Yugi nuzzled Yami back slightly and Yami smiled. "How about I show you a special place here, in the underground world?", he asked. Yugi looked at him.

"Fine, as long as you don't speak of food", he muttered. Yami rolled his eyes at that, before smiling and taking Yugi's hand to follow him. He took a spear, bow and arrows with him. "Just in case", he whispered to Yugi, who stared at him with worry. Yugi merely gave a small nod, before Yami took his hand again. They slithered through the alleys of the city, before Yugi was led out of them by the older Naga.

They entered another of the dark caverns, one where Yugi hadn't been into yet. Light shone through the gaps in the ceiling of the cavern and in those specks of light everything could grow. "See that?", Yami asked, pointed towards a large mushroom with his bow. It was a red one with blue spots on it.

"It's weird", Yugi muttered, but Yami laughed. "It might look weird, but it's taste is wonderful. That plant over there is a muwamuwa. This plant can cure some sicknesses", he said. Yugi looked at the green leaves of the plant which contained golden stripes.

Then Yugi gasped softly as he was taken into the light. It blinded him for a moment, before he gazed around at the massive lake before him. He stared at it, before looking at the blue sky above him. They weren't underground anymore and he could smell the fresh air. "It's beautiful, Yami", he said and smiled at his mate. Yami smiled back, he liked to show Yugi his world, together with teaching him a few stuff now and then. Then he shrugged. "I own something prettier than the lake", he said and he hugged Yugi gently. Yugi whined his name, but Yami chuckled and kissed him. Yugi got a little bit red in the face, before he nuzzled Yami, trying to hide his blush. Yami purred softly, before he turned Yugi around again.

"Look", he merely said and Yugi's amethyst eyes widened as he saw small crystal balls floating on top of the water. He gazed at them as they seemed to dance and they sparkled in many colours. "What are they?", he asked softly. Yami smiled: "They are Fairies. They are very rare to see, but they come to this lake to mate. They will give birth to their babies and then fly away again", Yami explained. Yugi stared at the Fairies.

"They leave their babies alone?", he asked, but Yami chuckled. "They are alone, yes, but well protected. They leave their babies to grow in large water lilies and when they gain the right age, they will fly away and come back to mate, just like their parents". Yugi snorted softly, before looking away from the crystal dance.

Yami noticed, before he took Yugi back to their house. He left Yugi there, alone, to hunt and Yugi waited for his return, thinking back on the strange explanation of the Fairies and their babies.

/\\2 Months later/\\

Yugi hissed softly as he slithered around the room. He was building a nest of plants and earth so that he could give birth to the eggs he would soon lay. His mother instinct, which he had suddenly developed, had kicked in… Which also made sure he had hit Yami enough times with his tail to make sure that the older Naga would stay away. Yami sighed loud as he lay on their bed, well his bed, watching Yugi work to get the nest ready. His cheek was red and as he touched it he knew it would bruise.

He sighed again, while thinking back to when he was young. His father had told him that his mother wouldn't let him come close, so they had slept in one room for a few nights. When he, little as he was, had asked why, his father had given him a small explanation. Clearly pregnant Naga's were evil in those times, wanting to be left alone and they wouldn't accept any help at all. Yami's father had been given a broken jaw as his mother had been very angry at him for even trying to help…

Yami stared as Yugi plucked feathers, leaves, earth and blankets from everywhere in the room, building a suitable nest for the eggs he would lay. In the end it looked very good and Yugi was proud of his work. He cuddled the blanket close, purring softly and Yami's jealousy was immediately sparked.

"Are you done?", he asked softly, not wanting to sound suspicious. Yugi looked up at him and then nodded. "It's pretty and nice", he said. Yami smiled and slithered closer, before Yugi hissed at him and lashed out at him with the end of his tail. "Mine", Yugi hissed. Yami pouted.

"I can't wait for this to end and for you to lay the eggs. Then at least you will return to my bed", he said and slithered back to try and seek comfort with the pillows. Yugi still hissed at him. "Pervert", he muttered, his amethyst eyes glaring at Yami. Yami huffed, curling his tail around himself, before he snuggled closer to his pillows.

Yugi kept a watchful eye on him, before he fell asleep himself.

/\\

A few nights later, Yugi couldn't sleep. Sweat lingered on his skin and Yami was watching him as Yugi's tail curled and uncurled. Yugi was panting, giving a soft moan in pain sometimes, before he would grip a pillow and scream. The eggs in Yugi's belly were moving and Yami watched as they lowered themselves.

He had tried to help, honestly, but just like these past few days, Yugi had shunned him away from the nest. He even had taking hiding in the furthers corner of the room, his crimson eyes wide as he gazed at the nest and what was happening inside it. Yugi screamed again, making Yami tense his body as he tried to see some more into the nest. Slime had entered the nest, pouring from the slit in Yugi's tail. Yami watched as an egg moved from Yugi's belly, lowering itself and Yugi screamed again, trying to fight the pain and he pushed as the egg passed his hip bones. It was as if a nerve was touched that screamed at him to push and so he did.

The egg took it's time, making Yugi burn in agony, before it slipped onto the blanket. Slime covered the shell, but Yugi merely curled his tail around the egg slightly, only the tip, before he felt the other egg move again. He screamed softly, grasping the pillow even more as he felt the slime drip over his scales. The slime itched and Yugi whined loud, before the nerve to push was struck again.

This time the egg came much quicker, rolling onto the blanket next to its sibling. Yugi was still panting as he tried to gain control over his body, control over the pain. His tail was curled around the eggs and somehow he felt empty. Where these the "so many eggs"?

Yami came forward as he gazed at the nest. He flicked out his tongue, tasting the scent of slime and blood that lingered on the blankets. Blood dripped from Yugi's slit, but Yami was not afraid. It would be okay… right?

"Yugi?", he asked softly. As if stung by a wasp, Yugi hissed loud at Yami and tried to hit him with his tail again. Yami hissed back. "I'm your mate, please", he then said softly. Yugi growled, hissed at Yami, but then seemed to calm down. Yami softly stroked through Yugi's tri-coloured hair and curled his tail slightly around Yugi's as well.

"I will protect the eggs too, I promise", he whispered, but Yugi was already asleep. Yami merely gazed at the eggs as he held his mate and purred softly. Maybe they were not many, but they were his eggs.


	10. Chapter 10

**me: soem ask to rewrite it, i let Lil' Dark rewirte it she can do that becouse liek i sayed bevor my grammar is s**** secondly its not my lagune only try my best T_T**

**Yami: you faile big time there, its a wonder she does that**

**me:...not talking to you anymore**

**Yami: F**** i am sorry beside she dont own yugioh and thank Lil' Dark for rewirte and beta, beside read Lil' Dark storys their great!**

**Chapter 9: My Family**

Yami purred softly as he lay curled around Yugi and the eggs. He was stroking Yugi's hair softly, amazed at finally having his own little family. "My wonderful family", he whispered softly, before he kissed Yugi's cheek. Yugi was still asleep and Yami hated it to leave him like this, but he had to hunt for his mate. Yugi wouldn't leave the eggs or let them out of his sight, so Yami knew his responsibilities.

Yami also knew that Yugi would only go to relief himself if Yami would order him to do so. Letting the thoughts drift away, Yami stretched and slithered away from the nest to hunt.

When he was long gone, Yugi woke up slightly, looking around before curling his tail some more around the two little eggs. They needed all the warmth they could get, but he watched them some more, tasting the air with his tongue.

"You don't know how happy I am you are finally born", he muttered, before falling asleep again.

~~**Two Months later**~~

Yami sighed loud as he curled his tail slightly, before uncurling it again. He was bored… and him being bored was bad. He loved his eggs, really, but all the quality time he could have with his mate was gone. Zip! Nothing! No more sex, no more kissing… He groaned loud, before slithering towards Yugi. He had been trying for the past few days to get some attention and he always started by kissing Yugi's neck. His hands slowly stroked Yugi's sides as he curled his tail around Yugi's tail.

"Ya~ami… Not n-… yes, please", Yugi groaned as Yami kept kissing and nibbling on Yugi's neck. Yugi whined, which made Yami growl softly, nipping just a tad harder on Yugi's skin. The younger Naga gave up at that and happily Yami curled his tail a bit tighter around Yugi.

"They are warm, let's put a blanket over them", Yami suggested, his fingers playing with Yugi's nipples. Yugi moaned. "No… What if they will hatch?", he asked, feeling Yami press against him.

"We will hear them hatch, we are close by", the older one murmured in Yugi's ear, before he licked the shell and pressed their stomachs together, rubbing his fingers some more over Yugi's nipples. Yugi hissed at him though.

"Not here! Not around our babies!", he hissed loud. Yami growled, pressing more weight upon Yugi so he was dominating just that little bit more.

"They can't hear or see us", he growled softly, his tongue flicking out to lick Yugi's skin. Yugi was still hissing, but he could feel how Yami was ready to penetrate him. Slime dripped around his opening and Yami rubbed him a little bit more.

"Fine!", he hissed, "just do it". Yami smirked at those words, rubbing slightly more, feeling he was ready to enter, when Yugi suddenly slapped him at hearing cracking sounds. "The eggs!", the younger Naga yelled and Yami cursed.

Yugi almost bit his nose, before Yami uncurled himself from Yugi and tried to keep a safe distance from him. The younger Naga was far too occupied with the cracking eggs to apologize to him. Yami groaned loud, before slithering towards Yugi and watching the eggs.

"Put it back, I don't want them traumatized", Yugi suddenly said and Yami curled his tail around himself, while a small piece of the shell broke off, a tail poking out. Yugi smiled, stroking the tail softly, before the eggs started to shake violently. The tail was red and Yugi giggled softly when the cracks in the shells got bigger. Yami stared at the eggs and smiled too as another piece slowly broke off and fell in the nest. The tail swished violently, before the top broke off completely and the baby-girl fell out of her egg. She lay there, looking around with her red eyes, before Yugi picked her up slowly. She was slimy, but he held a towel to gently clean her. Yami gazed at her, and noticed the long tri-coloured hair and the beautiful red eyes. Just as red as her scales, while her skin was tanned, lighter than Yami's, darker than Yugi's skin.

"She's beautiful", Yugi murmured, before the other egg cracked loud again. Yami grabbed a towel quickly, before a tail burst out of the egg and made the cracks too big for the egg to hold it. The shells fell away and only on top of his head, a small piece remained. The Naga-boy looked around, before he started to cry. The girl cooed softly.

Yami picked the boy up and dried him, wrapping him in a towel, which made the child snuggle into Yami's chest. Yami stroked through the spiky hair, which was black tipped in violet in red, with blond bangs. His eyes were big, but one was coloured violet and the other a mix of red and violet at the same time.

Yami held the little boy proudly, cooing at him. The boy blinked and stopped crying, before Yugi stroked his cheek softly. "I am so happy now", he said. Yami chuckled softly and kissed Yugi's forehead.

"So am I, Yugi', he whispered, totally forgotten that his children had just interrupted their quality time. Yugi stroked his daughter's cheek softly. "Can her name be Krissy?", he asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes, you may name her as such. He will be named Hikari", Yami said. The smaller girl cooed softly, before grasping the end of her tail and started to suck on it. Yami kissed Yugi again, while Yugi just adored his children for the moment.

Yami and Yugi raised their two children and after that, they had many more. The Naga City slowly filled up with Naga's again, as their kids turned humans into Naga's and had their own children. When it was too crowded, some would move out to make their own cities under the ground.

Yugi sighed softly as he lay in Yami's arms though and Yami hummed softly, curling his tail around Yugi gently. Quality time was back in the game, but Yugi sighing was always a worrying sing.

"Yami… What will happen to Atemu? I mean, we haven't seen him in quite a long time. Do you even know if he is okay?", Yugi asked. Yami said up, hugging his mate.

"His puzzle has not been touched yet. His mate is somewhere, but hasn't found him just yet", Yami said. Yugi looked at Yami.

"How do you know that?", he asked. Yami chuckled.

"Magic. And I put a spell on the puzzle so that I will know when the Pharaoh is reborn. And so I know when it is the right time for me to protect you once more if necessary", Yami said. Yugi frowned.

"You don't need to protect me anymore", he said. "But can I see him and his mate when it is time?", the younger one then asked, before Yami could argue with him. Yami sighed, before pulling his lover down to his bed.

"Yes, my light. You can see him when the time is right. I promise".


	11. Chapter 11

**me: final! chapter!**

**Yami: yes finally!**

**me: thank Lil´Dark she fixed it!**

**Yami: and beside of some monachrshipping lover tehre is a bonus too!**

**Me: yes we dont own yugioh only story plot!**

**Bonus Chapter**

5000 Years of peaceful living, the city was still as busy as ever. The humans, however, had forgotten about them and their city, which made everything so much better. Yami and Yugi were still together, their children still slithering around the city ground with their grandchildren of many different bloodlines due to humans whom were brought into the city.

Some of their children had even transformed themselves into humans, staying in the human world and live there with their mate, which had created a bloodline once connected to Yugi, but now unrecognisable. And it was today that one grandfather was very proud of his grandson and his sixteenth birthday and he gave him a golden box filled with golden puzzle pieces.

Later that evening, after his birthday, the young Yami went up to his room, puzzle box in hand and gently he touched the pieces. They were truly beautiful… And without knowing, he made the pieces scream with magic.

Yami softly kissed Yugi's neck, his tail curled around Yugi's and he moved his hips, burying himself deeper into Yugi every time again. Yugi moaned loud, his fingers tangled in Yami's black hair as he grasped it tighter when he screamed. Yami smirked, nibbling on Yugi's skin, before getting a better position to thrust deeper into Yugi.

He went faster and faster, Yugi moaning loud, before a wave of magic hit him. He groaned loud, stilling, before he gave a snarl. Yugi whined, making Yami snap back as he growled loud, moving again in his lover. He bit Yugi not too gently, before he aimed for Yugi's prostate again, asking for forgiveness. Yugi screamed loud, closing his eyes in joy.

Yugi rolled his hips back, making Yami groan in delight, before a wave hit him again. He made a deep thrust into Yugi, which made Yugi scream and come. Yami groaned as the wave returned and the heat of Yugi coming made his seed enter Yugi.

Yugi sighed in bliss, slightly untangling his fingers from Yami's hair and he purred softly. "Feel so good", he whispered and giggled, before he stopped, hearing Yami curse. The older Naga cursed loudly, slithering around their room.

"Ra damned curse!", Yami yelled, flicking his tail and he "accidentally" destroyed his nightstand. Yugi winced, but Yami kept glaring at everything but him.

"What is wrong love?", Yugi asked softly, rolling onto his stomach even though he really wanted some more sex right now. Yami turned to him.

"Someone is finishing the puzzle while I have my _quality_ time with you!", Yami growled and Yugi immediately sat up straight. "Who? Where? NOW?", the younger Naga asked and Yami nodded.

"Yes, now. You want to go there?", he asked softly, but Yugi was already at the door, sex completely forgotten. "Yes! Move, now!", Yugi ordered and Yami followed him. They had to travel for a week, but when they finally arrived, at a little house in Egypt, they curled together on the windowsill. It was evening, the sky darkening rapidly. They looked inside the room, and they were glad it was dark, because now the boy, sitting at his desk, couldn't see them.

His desk-light was shining on the golden puzzle pieces and Yami watched the puzzle as it was nearly finished. Maybe he had made too much pieces… Yugi giggled softly.

"He's cute", he said softly, which made Yami growl. Yugi still giggled though and he nuzzled Yami gently, which made Yami curl his tail around Yugi's. "Just kidding", he whispered, but Yami did stare at the paler, human version of himself. The boy was not really Egyptian, he wasn't even fully tanned, but his fingers were working on the pieces gently.

"The last piece", the sixteen-year-old boy whispered and his crimson eyes stared at the golden puzzle before him. Gently he pushed the piece into the triangle-shaped pyramid puzzle and it clicked in place softly. For a moment nothing happened, before the puzzle glowed brilliantly and the boy tried to get up so quickly he let his desk chair fall behind him. Still, moments later something collided with him and Yami screamed softly.

Then the puzzle stopped glowing and the boy on the floor stared at the person _on top of him_. Maroon coloured eyes looked. "5000 Years of darkness and I end up on top of you", Atemu said, but he saw how crimson eyes traced his hair, his crown, his face and then his clothes. Then they flicked back to his face and his maroon coloured eyes.

"Get off", the boy said and Atemu chuckled. "You think you can order me?", he asked softly, smirking. The other boy hissed and damn, why did he look so much like that snake? Slowly he got off though and looked around the room. Clearly 5000 years did a lot to the world. The boy also got up and Atemu looked at him.

"What's your name?", he asked softly.

"Yami. What are you doing here? Where did you come from?", the boy asked. Atemu sighed loud.

"Because I loved my brother, who mated with a snake, I was locked away in a puzzle. _Only_ my true love could finish the puzzle. Clearly you did or are you just good at puzzles?", Atemu asked, eyeing the boy. He was different than the snake though. The snake had been ugly, this boy was cute. He could get used to the name…

"You were locked inside the puzzle?", Yami asked softly.

"Yeah, some ugly snake thought I deserved it. It happened 5000 years ago, I'll spare you the details", Atemu said. Outside, Yami was ready to kill the once-Pharaoh. He was ready to pierce the tanned skin and bite him and poison him. Yugi sighed softly, although he had to disagree. Yami was not ugly…

"Oh, no wonder you have such an attitude. What were you, Pharaoh?", the boy asked. Atemu turned to him.

"Yes, I was. Pharaoh Atemu, although I know, I am no longer Pharaoh, I know. The world has changed. I do wish to thank you though, for freeing me", Atemu said and he walked over towards Yami's desk. He put down his crown and his cloak, before turning to Yami with a smirk. The boy blushed.

"You what?", he asked softly, before Atemu gently stroked his cheek and kissed him. The boy immediately tensed and pulled away from him. Atemu picked him up though and brought him to his bed. "My new pillow", the once-Pharaoh said, before he snuggled up to the boy and cuddled him.

"No! No! I am not a- Get your hands off of me!", the boy squeaked loud, but Atemu chuckled softly and purred. He wriggled his hands under Yami's shirt, stroking the soft skin of the boy's stomach and he cuddled him closer. He was so much more prettier than Yugi too.

"What do you want?", the boy asked, his body tense as the tanned man hugged him.

"Sex, with you, now preferably", Atemu said, raising himself slightly so he could look Yami in the eye. The boy stared at him, feeling how Atemu was working up his shirt, gently rubbing one of his nipples.

"Now? I don't even know you", the boy said. Atemu smiled and gently kisses his cheek, before whispering in his ear: "Makes it even better". The boy shuddered slightly, before Atemu smiled and nibbled on the pale earlobe. The two snakes outside were still staring through the window, Yugi suddenly hid his eyes away from the two males on the bed, while Yami kept staring.

"Wow… the kid's already naked", the Naga whispered, before he stared at Yugi and flicked out his tongue. That could be interesting when they were home… when he heard the boy moan and sing for the Pharaoh he got slightly jealous though, before feeling hot and very, very horny. Home, sounded good at the time being, but Yugi finally had the courage to look again.

"It hurts", the boy whispered softly while Atemu fingers were preparing him. Atemu kissed him softly, slicking up his own member with his other hand. "I know and it will hurt, but I know you can do it. You'll love it", he whispered.

"No I won't!", Yami said, but when Atemu kissed him and rubbed his penis with slick hands he could do nothing else but moan and move his hips. Three fingers in him were not really hurting any longer, but gods, he was scared. When Atemu pulled his fingers back, he almost whined for the loss, but then the thick flesh of Atemu's cock pressed against his anus and he bit his lip. Atemu tried to sooth him while penetrating the boy, but he could do nothing about the pain.

"Please stop", Yami whispered softly, but Atemu continued, until he was fully inside the boy and he stilled then. Yami whacked him. "Pervert", the boy said. Atemu kissed him, kissed his lips, his cheeks, his neck and then he whispered softly: "My love".

Nobody had called him "my love" before and Yami blushed slightly. Atemu rolled his hips, making the boy wince, but he did it again and the boy whined softly. In a matter of moments, Atemu was pushing into the boy, moving gently, but he tried to go as deep as he could. He aimed for that special spot and when he touched it softly, Yami moaned.

When he was begged to go harder and faster with nearly every thrust, the bed started to creak as it banged against the wall. Yami screamed loud, something Atemu didn't even bother to hear, but Yugi's eyes widened.

"The bed…", he whispered softly, before it creaked loud and one of its paws broke off completely as it banged loud against the wall. The boy on the bed screamed something, coming all over Atemu's stomach, before the once-Pharaoh thrust deeply into Yami and groaned loud, stilling completely. Yugi kept on staring.

"We are perverts", he said.

"Look at the bed", Yami said, before smirking. Yugi turned to him, though and whacked him. "You will not ruin our beds. Now let's go. This is unhealthy for you", the younger Naga said. Yami looked at the leaving violet coloured snake, before he turned back to the couple on the bed. Atemu was purring loud, cuddling a boy who was making a complete panic-scene because his bed was broken, while the tanned Pharaoh tried to get him back in the mood again.

"I am not ugly", he said, growling, before following Yugi. He slithered a bit difficult though and when he reached his little mate he smirked. "You know, we can use a bit of sleep", he murmured. Yugi stared at him.

"Our children are home, come on", Yugi said, but Yami curled his tail around Yugi and violet eyes widened when Yugi could clearly feel Yami pressing his thickened member against him.

"No, trust me. We need a bush", Yami said, and he smirked as he dragged Yugi into the nearest bush he could find.

The End. ^^


End file.
